Eu quero provar sua carne e te dar prazer e dor
by Niobe Krishna
Summary: Um breve momento de Pinhead pouco antes do seu reencontro com Kirsty em Hellraiser: Hellseeker.


**Resolvi escrever esta estória porque sempre me senti fascinada pela relação entre Pinhead e Kirsty. Lembrando que o universo de Hellraiser assim como seus personagens não me pertencem. Eu apenas escrevo por prazer, sem fins lucrativos. De fã para fã. Espero que gostem e comentem.**

*** Um breve momento de Pinhead pouco antes do seu reencontro com Kirsty em Hellraiser: Hellseeker.

 **Eu quero provar sua carne e te dar prazer e dor**

Ele caminhava por um estreito corredor no grande labirinto de Leviatan, durante sua passagem ele podia ouvir os gritos das miseráveis almas atormentadas. Algumas portas estavam abertas e podia observar o sofrimento que esses patéticos seres estavam sendo submetidos. Aquelas terríveis suplicas e lamentações soavam como música em seus ouvidos. No entanto, sentia-se entediado. Caminhou um pouco mais, até chegar em frente a uma grande porta de ferro, retirou uma chave robusta de uma das mangas da batina e em seguida destrancou a pesada porta.

Entrou no recinto, era uma grande e escura sala, a pouca iluminação vinha de algumas velas acesas. Do teto pendiam diversas correntes com ganchos, as paredes escuras e ásperas estavam cobertas de estantes com diversos livros. A leitura era algo que apreciava muito. Em alguns pontos onde não havia estantes, as paredes eram decoradas com diversos tipos de armas brancas, prontas para cortar, rasgar e perfurar. No centro da ampla sala havia uma grande escrivaninha de madeira, e sobre ela alguns livros abertos e algumas anotações pessoais, pensamentos seus sobre a cobiça da carne e a fragilidade humana.

Aproximou se com passos fortes e sentou-se na poltrona por trás da robusta mesa. Seus olhos profundos e negros fecharam-se a procura de descanso. Foi quando a imagem dela lhe veio a mente. "Kirsty" ele sussurrou, com aqueles lábios pálidos e frios. Kirsty Cotton, a mulher que anos atrás havia cruzado seu caminho e barganhado com ele, e que mais tarde, o tinha feito humano novamente, mesmo que momentaneamente. Lembrou-se de seu sacrifício para que ela pudesse escapar, do olhar que ambos trocaram naquele momento.

Desde seu primeiro encontro com aquela mulher, ele a tinha desejado, queria provar sua carne, possuí-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, causar-lhe dor e prazer. Ela o fascinava, sua beleza, inteligência, coragem, a sagacidade em barganhar com o demônio. Ele sabia que o encontro de ambos também havia sido marcante para ela por inúmeras razões, ela tinha saído com dolorosas perdas, cicatrizes na alma. O sofrimento dela permitiu que ele a encontrasse, a sentisse. Permitiu que ele percebesse que desde aquele dia sempre esteve presente nos pensamentos dela. Muitas vezes como sinônimo de medo e angustia e em outras de desejo e ânsia, mesmo que ela negasse e guardasse esses sentimentos no mais profundo abismo.

No entanto, a algum tempo ele também havia percebido que já não era o único nos pensamentos de Kirsty. Havia mais alguém, um homem, um possível namorado ou marido.

Como ele desprezava esse ser que ousava estar nos pensamentos dela, fazendo-a se afastar dele. Sua ira ficou ainda maior ao pensar que este homem podia sentir a maciez de sua pele, o calor de seus lábios, a delicadeza de suas mãos. De forma alguma ele continuaria a permitir tal coisa. Ele havia sondado esse homem e encontrou nele sentimentos como luxúria e ganância, um terreno fértil, que quando bem semeado pode levar a ruína e destruição. O líder da Ordem de Gash foi o semeador e colheria como fruto a doce Kirsty. Ela viria para ele, o procuraria mais uma vez, e ele como sempre estaria lá para ela. Não a deixaria escapar, ela finalmente pertenceria a ele de corpo e alma.

Seus olhos negros cintilaram e os lábios arquearam em um sorriso perverso, ele precisava apenas aguardar, saboreando cada minuto, no tempo certo, ele teria Kirsty chorando e estremecendo de prazer com seu toque.

Esses pensamentos o deixaram louco, imaginou-a nua em seus braços completamente submissa. Ele tomando seus lábios macios e quentes em um longo e sufocante beijo. As mãos ávidas explorando cada centímetro da carne macia dela. Depois de libertá-la do beijo ele desceu a boca para seu pescoço, em seguida, foi para os seios mordendo e sugando como animal faminto. Então, ele a penetrou de maneira forte e repentina. Gemeu, ao imaginar os olhos castanhos dela abertos em êxtase, ao sentir que ele abria passagem por entre suas pernas de maneira tão forte e violenta. Ele quase que podia ouvir os gemidos dela de prazer e dor.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um forte som de sinos, as correntes penduradas no teto começaram a se agitar. Ele sabia que o momento de revê-la havia chegado, mais depressa do que havia imaginado, abriu calmamente os olhos e sorriu satisfeito. Kirsty havia aberto a Configuração do Lamento.


End file.
